Hetaoni
by gentlelittlebird
Summary: hetaoni like novel its like i have on my deviantart site under the name jessilynallendilla only that ones more like a script hopefully if you read this youll enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Inside the mansion commons a mochi that resembles America comes bouncing down the right hall in a hurry. It goes to the front door and vainly tries to open the locked door. A strange noise echoes throughout the mansion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_A deserted house in the mountains about three hours on foot from the world meeting place. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumors said that it was…haunted._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Outside the Axis Powers including Prussia are looking at the mansion.

"vee~~ It's really here." Italy exclaimed.  
"I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it…" Japan says in a quiet voice.  
"It has such a desolate feel…Not bad." Prussia comments while grinning.  
"I don't think it's very interesting though." Germany says sounding uninterested.  
"Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?" Japan asks.  
"Aww~~After all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" Italy says with excitement.  
"…" Germany doesn't argue or say anything to him.

They all go inside and stand around in the mansion commons.

"It's cleaner than I thought." Italy says surprised.

"H-Hey. Can we go now?" Germany asks nervously.  
"What's the matter, West? You scared?" Prussia teased his grin growing wider.

Just then a loud crash sounds come from the right hall startling the nations and causing Italy out of fear cling to Germany.

"L-Look, we really should go now." Germany said frightened.  
"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?" Japan says as he walked down the right hall to investigate.  
""Be careful, Japan!" Prussia called out to him.  
"I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back." Japan assures them as he walks down the hall.

Japan finds himself in a kitchen. He sees a broken plate by the sink.

"The plate is…broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself." He says to himself as he cleans up. Without really thinking on a whim he pockets a sharp shard.

He leaves the kitchen and goes back to the hall to the commons to find them empty.

"Did they leave, after all? How regrettable." he says.

He walks over to the door to leave but finds it locked when he tries to open it.

"It won't open." He says to himself confused.

In search for another way out Japan walks down the left hall. He looks up the hall to see a giant gray monster. He forces himself to stay calm, the monster does not notice him and leaves through the door at the end of the hall.

"Wha…What was that, just now? I…Maybe I'm getting tired…"Japan told himself.

He opens the door to his right into a bathroom. He searches around but finds nothing but a dusty mirror and a strange toilet. He leaves the bathroom walks back to the commons and walks up the commons hall into a large room. Japan goes over to a red box along the right wall and finds a note above it.

_Fix the piano, repair the toilet, leave the aid kit in the drawer on the second floor._

Japan leaves the room walks to the commons and walks upstairs. He checks the doors in the bottom lower hall and finds them all locked. He walks up the hall to the door in the upper left hall and enters the room to find a whip.

"Is this not…Germany's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?" He asks himself as he leaves the room with the whip.

Japan walks down the right hall and enters the room through an unlocked door. He goes up to a strange looking door in the top left corner. He is shocked and backs away when Germany comes out shaking.

"G…Germany!" Japan yells out surprised.  
"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC LA." Is all the sound Germany can make while he's shaking.  
"…Germany, where are the others?" Japan asks.  
"CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC LA." Germany doesn't answer him.  
"…You look shaken. I'll go get you something to drink." Japan says.

Japan exit's the room and goes back downstairs to the commons walks down the right hall to the kitchen up walks up to the sink. He tries to get water.

"The tap isn't working. I'll have to look for water somewhere else." Japan says to himself.

Japan leaves the kitchen and walks all the way down the left hallway. He walks up and enters the bathroom. He sees the toilet.

"…Well it is water too…Let's not be so hasty." He rethinks. He goes to the sink. "Maybe I can get water here?" He says to himself as he turns the faucet. "Ah, thank God. It doesn't seem to be broken." He says as water comes out.

He exit's the bathroom walks down the hall and back up the stairs. He walks down the right hall enters the room and goes up to Germany.

"Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it, and try to calm down a little." Japan tells Germany. "Here. It's not filtered water though…"He says as he gives it to Germany.  
"…Is that…really water?" Germany asks after he drinks it.  
"Judging by it's color…probably…" Japan says unsure.  
"I see…Anyways, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now thanks to you." Germany thanked him.  
"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?" Japan asked.  
"I'm…not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives…And those two went in different directions…I think. Sorry, just…give me a moment to pull myself together." Germany says.  
"All right. I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest." Japan tells him.  
"Sorry…Oh by the way, I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you?" Germany says as he hands Japan a key.

Germany goes back behind the door. Japan exit's the room and goes back downstairs. He walks down the right hall and uses the key he got from Germany to unlock the door. He enters a small study. He avoids being seen by the Monster and walks over to a table on his left. Strangely he finds a rice ball.

"T…This is…! An ordinary rice ball!" Japan says confused.

Japan goes back to the door to leave but it won't open.

"The door…is blocked!" Japan exclaims.

The Monster chases after Japan and when he is cornered behind a bookcase Japan is forced to fight.

"YoU…WOn't…ESc…aPe…" The Monster keeps saying as Japan fights it.

Japan fends it off long enough to run behind another bookcase and find the key to unlock the door.

"I found it! It's the key! Now I have to get out of here!" Japan yells out.

The Monster corners him again and Japan fights it.

"YoU…WOn't…Esc…aPe…"It says again then disappears.

"…Wha…What on Earth was that thing!? I have to find the others as soon as possible." Japan says to himself.

Japan unlocks and leaves the room. For some reason Japan gets the feeling he should turn back. He reenters the study and finds a key on the floor.

"A key? I hadn't noticed it before. Maybe that Thing dropped it during our fight." Japan says as he picks up the key to the fourth floor.

He leaves the study walks up the stairs to the second floor. He walks up the next flight of stairs then walks down the hall and up the stairs to the fourth floor. He walks down the right hall and uses the key to open the door to a room with a large red chair.

Japan investigates the room. He goes up to the bookcase in the top right corner. He pushes them aside to find the America like mochi stuck in the wall.

"Oh, a mochi. Are you stuck?" Japan tries to pull it out. "Ah, I can't get you out. Not like this. Poor thing…I think Germany might be able to get you out though. I wonder if he would come here for that?" He thought for a moment. "Then again, maybe I will have to get HIM out…No. Anyway, I'll ask him." Japan said.

Japan exit's the room as walks down all the stairs back to the second floor. He goes back to the room Germany is in. He sees that the door Germany is behind has changed in appearance.

"Wha…? Was that door here before? Or is it just my imagination? I'm sure it wasn't an iron door though…Hum…Germany, do you have a minute?" Japan calls out to Germany.  
"Is that you Japan? What's the matter?" Germany asks still behind the iron door.  
"You see, there's this mysterious mochi stuck in a wall on the fourth floor. I feel a little sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out…" Japan explained.  
"I see. Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have a favor to ask you, though." Germany says.  
"Sure, if it's something I can do." Japan replies.  
"You see, when I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that THING shows up again. If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?" He asks.  
"What a coincidence! Actually, I found your whip a while ago!" Japan exclaims.  
"…Oh." Germany says not really wanting to come out at the moment.  
"Wait, I'll pass it back to you." Japan says as he hands Germany his whip. "It was laying on the bed next door." He mentions.  
"Oh, I see…Hem…Thank you." Germany thanked.  
"Not at all. I only found it by chance, after all. Now let's go to the fourth f…" He gets cut off.  
"Ah! Japan! I'm sorry but…" Germany tries to say.  
"Yes? What is it?" Japan asks thinking something is wrong.  
"Ah…I'm really sorry, but…Actually, I'm hungry too." He admits. "Don't you have anything for me to eat?" He asks.  
"To eat…I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me. I don't have anything that could be used as an ingredient either. Japan tells him.  
"I see! So, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something to eat?" Germany asks.  
"Wh…Whaaaaat!? Tha…That's impossible! How could I possibly find food in this place!?" Japan demands.  
"Please! I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?" Germany pleads.  
"Japan thinks it over for a while. "Haa…All right. I'll look around. I also have to look for Italy anyway." Japan says.  
"I see! Thank you! By the way, did you find mw brother?" Germany asked now worried.  
"No…But he should be fine. Somehow." Japan admits.  
"Sorry for all the trouble." He apologizes. "Oh! By the way, take this with you." Germany gives Japan a beer he had.  
'A drink!? And beer, at that!?' Japan thinks to himself. "Ah, thank you very much. I'll be going now then." He tells him.  
"Okay, thanks." Germany says.

Japan leaves the room to look around more. He walks back downstairs to the commons and walks down the left hall. He walks up to the top door and opens it into darkness.

"Wow, it's pitch black in here." He says to himself. "Where is the light switch."

He finds it and turns on the light. He is shocked to see the Monster in the bathroom. It runs to him and Japan fights it.

"YoU…WOn't…ESc…aPe…" The Monster says as Japan fights it.

Japan continues to fight it then suddenly the lights go out.

'It turned the lights off!?' Japan panics. 'Is it going to…'

The lights suddenly turn back on and Japan is the only one in the bathroom.

"Eh!? It's gone…" Japan realizes he has no time to wonder. 'I'm worried about Italy. I'd better hurry.'

Japan finds a key to a bedroom and leaves. He walks back upstairs and tries to unlock a few doors. He unlocks the door in the lower left hall. He steps inside and as a precausion locks it behind him.

He sees Prussia hiding between two beds. Japan walks up to him but larches back when Prussia threatens him with his sword.

"Hh? Who's there!?" Prussia demands.  
"Whoa! C-Calm down! It's me!" Japan assures.  
"Oh, it's you Japan?" He lowers his sword. "Ah…Sorry." He apologizes.  
"Are you all right?!" Japan asks him worried.  
"Th-There was a monster! I saw it! A, a stark naked giant with the color of a rotten scone!" He yells at the speechless Japan. "It's true! We all saw it! Me, and West, and Italy too!" He shouts.  
"Yes, I know." Japan says unfazed.  
"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. Those two…I don't know where they went. Am I making any sense?" Prussia asked desperately.  
"Yes, quite. That does make sense. I saw it too." He admits.  
"What the hell is that THING? O…Oh! And what happened to the others!?" He asks worried.  
"Please calm down. Would you like me to bring you something to drink?" Japan asks remembering what he did for Germany.  
"Eh? Well…Now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?" He asks.  
"No, but I can go and get you some. Would you like me to?" Japan asks wanting to help.  
"Yeah…No wait." He rethinks. "Never mind, I don't really need it. What happened to the other two?" He asks Japan concerned.  
"Germany is on this same floor. He claimed he was hungry. But…I haven't found Italy." He explains. "Do you have any idea where he might be?!" Japan asks.  
"What!? Italy's missing!? Do you think he was attacked by that monster?" Prussia asks worried.  
"We can't be 100% sure…But he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somehow." Japan said assuring both himself and Prussia.  
"All right! Then I'll look for him too! But first, let's go where West is, What's he doing anyway?" Prussia added curious.  
"He said he was too hungry to move. Prussia don't you have anything for him to eat?" He asked.  
"Something to eat…" He thinks. "Now that you mention it, I did find some mushrooms while I was running will that do?" He asked holding up some suspicious looking mushrooms.  
"That should do." Japan says not even looking.  
"All right! Then let's…" Prussia pauses for a long time listening for something. "Hey, say…if that thing on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of it's sheath. If you don't want to be eaten that is." Prussia mentions.  
"Agreed." Japan said pulling out his sword.

Something on the other side of the door starts to bang on the door startling both Japan and Prussia.

"…Is it gone?" Prussia asked unsure.  
"Yes, probably." Japan says.  
"All right. That's was a little scary, but now we should join West. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!" Prussia says.  
"Indeed." Japan agrees.

Prussia joins Japan. They both unlock the door and leave the room only to come face to face with the monster.

"Waah! I thought it was gone!" Prussia shouts.  
"Apparently not." Japan says with just as much surprise.  
"The more I look at it, the scarier it looks! I can't use my awesome techniques like this! Do something!" Prussia demands.  
'Good grief…' Japan complains to himself as he readies to fight.

"YoU…WOn't…Esc…aPe…" The Monster says.

"Japan! Run!" Prussia yells at Japan as they try to get away but the Monster catches up to them again.

"YoU…Won't…Esc…aPe…"The Monster says one last time before it is defeated.

"Prussia, come!" Japan tells Prussia as they run.

They run all the way to the room Germany is in.

"Come in, quick!" Prussia tells Japan panicked.

They enter and go up to the iron door Germany is behind.

"This is the fortress where Germany is." Japan tells Prussia.  
"It's pretty solid." Prussia said noting how thick the door seemed. "Hey, West! Japan told me you were hungry. D' you want some mushrooms?" He asked.  
"Is that you, Prussia? Are you all right?" Germany asked from behind the door.  
"Yeah, I'm fine! But I have some bad news! Italy is sill missing! And we have to help a mochi." Prussia adds.  
"Hmm. All right. I'm done here, so we can go now." Germany says while coming out.  
"I don't really get what we're supposed to do, but let's go to the fourth floor." Prussia tells them.  
"Can we come back here once in a while?" Germany asked Japan.  
"I don't mind, but…Do you really like those narrow spaces?" Japan asked curious.  
"Well, you could say that I'm…used to them. There's a lot of room, though." He admits.  
"Oh…" Was all Japan had to say.

Germany joins them as they all go to the fourth floor. They enter the chair room and walk up to the America like mochi.

"Well?" Japan asked.

"It's stuck pretty deep. Can you do it, West?" Prussia questions.  
"Haggggnn!" Germany tries to pull it out. "Sorry, I can't do it with my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tool?" Germany suggests.  
"A tool…Well, it's a big house, I'll take a look around." Japan offers.  
"Yeah, I would be really thankful if you could find something useful." Germany tells them.  
"Oh, well, I guess we'll have to split up again to look for it." Prussia says.  
"Nggh…Wooaaaaargh!" Germany tried to pull it out again but lost his footing and fell.  
"Awesome face." Prussia says smirking.  
"Well then I'll be going ahead. I'll come back as soon as I find anything good." Japan tells them.  
"I think I'll go, too. Actually I haven't looked around very much. Might as well do some exploration!" Prussia says excitedly.  
"Thanks." Germany tells them.

Japan parts from Germany and Prussia. He exit's the room and enters the room to the left. He walks up to a lever in the top left corner. There is a note above it.

_Up is Heaven. Middle is Earth. Down is Hell._

"Ah, it broke." Japan says after he pulled it down to hell.

Japan sees that a box in the middle of the room moved aside to reveal a hole in the floor. He goes over to look at it but slips and falls down to the lower level. He lands without injury in a room with a piano. Japan walks over to it.

"It's an ordinary piano…Maybe I could play something?" He plays a song for a bit. "It's not off tune, even if it has probably been down here for years." He says.

Having seen enough Japan exit's the piano room into the main hall of the third floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Japan goes through the door across the hall into a large library. He walks down the isle and is surprised when Italy runs up to him.

"Italy!" Japan exclaims both surprised and relieved.  
"Japan! You're okay!" Italy also exclaims relieved.  
"Yes, thank God, somehow." Was all Japan could see.  
"Right after you left, a monster suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first to scream. You…heard him, didn't you?" Italy asked confused.  
"No, not at all…" Japan confessed.  
"I see, Germany's scream surprised me, too, and I was too confused at the time and tried to run away and leave you behind, I'm sorry, Japan…But the front door wouldn't open no matter what and we split up while running away." Italy explained and apologized in a rush.  
"No need to apologies. Anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even me, still…what on Earth is going on in this house? The exit door and the windows can't be opened. Our cell phones don't work either." Japan spoke aloud.  
"Yep. It looks like we're locked up. But! I'm so glad I found you Japan!" Italy said happily. "Aren't you hurt or anything? Aren't you hungry?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. But…you're surprisingly calm about this, Italy. You were even wondering around the house…" Japan expressed noticing how Italy wasn't panicking.  
"Well…" Italy thought. "When that monster appeared, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but…well, both Germany and Prussia were falling apart, too. So I figured someone needs to keep a level head, and even I was amazed by how calm I felt! And then I began to look around for everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!" Italy told him.  
"That makes sense…I was startled at first, too, but after seeing everyone else so flustered, I felt oddly calm." Japan confirmed.  
"So, what about Germany and Prussia? Haven't you found them yet?" Italy asked with worry on his face.  
"No, I found them. They're on the fourth floor, but I'll explain the details on the way. They were both very worried about you. You'd better go and let them see you as soon as possible." Japan told him.  
"Ah, okay! Let's go together, then! I found some stuff while exploring, so I'll leave them with you. I also made pasta~ You can have that, too." Italy said while holding up past as Japan was wondering how he could have made it.

Italy joined Japan as they headed to the forth floor room where Germany Prussia and MochiMerica were at. They go in to see the them trapped by the Monster.

"AAAACK! Japan! The THING! It's the THING!" Italy screamed out.  
"Italy! You're all right!" Germany said relieved.  
"G-Germany~ ve…You're face looks weird…" Italy commented.  
"Me and West will take care of this! Just go quickly!" Prussia ordered but Japan didn't say or do anything. "Japan!" Prussia yelled out.  
"My, my…I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all." Japan said pretending not to hear him.  
"Wha…!? Huh?! Hey, Italy!" Prussia yelled trying to get Italy to do something.  
"Oh, um…I suddenly got deaf, too!" Italy said realizing and playing along.  
"Italy! You-!" Germany tried to get out.  
"Now that you mention it~ We've been in peace for a while now, so I'd completely forgotten about it~" Italy said.  
"Italy…Japan…" Germany tried to say.  
"It's my honorable duty to fight along with you. Let's go Italy." Japan told Italy as they prepared to fight the monster.  
"Y-Yeah!" Italy shakily agreed as they attacked it.

"YoU…Won't…ESc…aPe…" The Monster hissed as they fought it. "dIE!" It growled as it was defeated and disappeared.

Prussia and Germany run over to them concerned.

"Are you all right?" Japan asked Prussia and Germany.  
"The hell?! You totally ignored what I said!" Prussia yelled at them.  
"I thought the two of us could do something about it…Sorry. You really helped. Are you okay, too?" Germany asked.  
"Yep. But I'm so relieved now! You two ran away really fast, so I'd been wondering what had happened to you." Italy told them.  
"I am really glad that everyone is all right. Now what are we going to do from here?" Japan asked everyone.  
"Yeah. The Thing could show up here again, so we should move to a room that is safe as possible. Besides, if the four of us stick together, it won't be as scary." Prussia told them.  
"Good idea, Prussia! Now, let's search for a room that looks as safe as possible. And let's not split up of course." Germany warned.  
"Roger, Captain!" Italy agreed.

They all join together and explore the room a bit more. Italy exclaimed how cute MochiMerica was. When they went to the closet in the top left corner they found a wooden box inside. Italy keeps it on a whim. They all leave the room for the one across the hall. Japan pulls the lever again down to Earth and a key falls to the second floor. They also find a piece of paper.

They all go back down to the second floor. They try a few doors and open one in the upper left hall. In the search for a safe room Japan finds a matchbox under a table. Finding the room not safe enough they leave.

They walk down the right hall unlock the top room. Finding it to be safe Japan firmly locks the door.

"We can't get too careless, but I think we're safe here, for now. We have the key, and the door is firmly locked from inside." Prussia said.  
"It's only temporary, but it should do for one night, I suppose…" Japan confirmed.  
"One night is good enough for me. I'm really tired from running around~" Italy said tiredly.  
"You're right. We ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having some beer…" Germany said nostalgically.  
"I'm a little cold, too…I wonder if it's because of this house?" Italy wondered aloud rubbing his arms.  
"If I'm not mistaken, we found some matches. There's also enough firewood for one night, so we can warm up." Japan said holding up the matchbox.  
"Hm. I'll do it, then." Germany said and Japan handed him the matchbox. He walks over to the fireplace and lights it.  
"Ooh! That's nice, huh?" Prussia asked with a smile.  
"Yes." Japan agreed. "I feel much better now that we have some light. And now I'm not alone, either." Japan said looking at everyone fondly.  
"Yeah~ But it was really scary at first! Even though Germany was the first to run away, it was me that monster chased after!" Italy told them.  
"Yeah, you're right. I remember thinking 'No not my precious little Italy!' and then both the monster and Italy disappeared. And West had vanished, too." Prussia explained what happened.  
"I hate supernatural things!" Germany complained. "B-besides…it's not like I just ran and hid-Well, never mind now." He saved himself. "As long as we're all okay it doesn't matter." He told them.  
"Yes, exactly. Besides, rather than think about how we acted in the past, we should discuss what to do from now on." Japan said.  
"I see, we can only conclude that that monster has really made us prisoners here. Though, having no way out is what really bothers me…" Germany voiced.  
"Indeed…I really wish I could go home, I've been waiting for several games that will be released soon…" Japan complained.  
"Me, too. I can't eat pasta or pizza like this!" Italy said.  
"Um, hey, you keep talking about a way out…If all the exits are locked, why don't we just make one ourselves?" Prussia suggested. "Didn't you do that when you were prisoners of war, too? It's time to put that into practice now!" He told them.  
"Huhu." Japan laughed. "That brings me memories, too. I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku." Japan said reminiscing.  
"Germany worked hard to make a way out for us. But this time, I'll do everything I can, too!" Italy promised them.  
"All right, all right. So, the plan for tomorrow is to make a way out, we can't forget about that." Germany confirmed.  
"Right. Well, now I don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight." Japan suggested.  
"Wait, won't it be dangerous if we all go to sleep? I think one of us should stay up to keep watch." Germany said.  
"You definitely have a point. So, shall we play janken to decide fairly who will keep watch tonight?" Japan offered.  
"Jan-ke? What are the rules?" Italy asked.  
"Well, er…It's a fairly simple game. You play by showing three types of hand signs…" Japan began to explain.  
" Whatever, let's do it already! I'm really tired! I wanna sleep!" Prussia whined.  
"Prussia, wait just a little." Germany told him.  
"-and Rock beats Scissors. You can throw Rock, Scissors, or Paper." Japan finished explaining ignoring Germany and Prussia.  
"Ah, it's a little like 'La Morra'. Okay, I got it, Japan! Let's do it!" Italy exclaimed excitedly.

After the game Germany Japan and Italy were sleeping peacefully while Prussia was up at the table keeping watch.

"Aah…seriously, it's so fun being alone…" Prussia said with quiet sarcasm as he looked at the others. "But those three, they're really sound asleep…Haa…if only I had my computer, I could update my blog. Now all I can do is take pictures of their sleeping faces. It's just…their serious faces when we were playing janken…They looked awesome. I couldn't resist them…" He almost cries and sniffs his nose. "…I'm kinda…cold. The fire is…strong enough. What the hell!? I just felt a chill running down my spine…Th-! L-Look, this isn't funny. I'm just…hearing things right?" He asked into the silence. Then the door starts to bang loudly. "There's no one here! No one!" He kept telling himself. "Why aren't those three waking up!? Can't they hear anything!? Hah! That's it! I'll use Japan's stategu and pretend I'm not here! If I turn off my aura, I won't be found!" He told himself and stayed quiet but the door kept banging. "…I guess I couldn't do it. Right, I can't do it. Right, I have no choice then…" He walks down to the door. "Forgive me. It's tough being alone…" He said looking at his friends. "SHIT! NO! I won't die yet!" He yelled as he brandished his sword and ran out the door to fight whatever was on the other side.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_You can not easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger it's former occupant, you will not get away lightly…Especially when there are not people there…_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Outside the Allies and Canada are walking up to the mansion.

"It's really here!" China exclaims.  
"I thought it was just a rumor. But it's actually here…" England says surprised.  
"The desolate feel gives it a rather…nice touch, vous ne trouvez pas?" France comments.  
"I don't think it's very interesting though." Canada quietly stated.  
"Did you just here a voice just now?" America asked oblivious.  
"Oh, America, you tease~! We didn't hear anything, did we?" Russia asked and Canada didn't say a thing.  
"Still…It doesn't really look like a very fun place." America stated. England was quiet.  
"Well, why don't we take a little look inside and then go back? I think we can leave before night fall." Russia suggested.  
"Yeah! I don't want to stay too long, either!" China chirped.  
"Eh bien, a lors, shall we go in?" France asked.

Inside Russia America and Canada stand around in the commons while the others go to the upper floors.

"The rumors say that they're ghosts here, da? That's why nobody comes near this place…" Russia told America and Canada.  
"No wonder. It's such an eerie place." America said as he looked around.  
"Huh? How unusual of you, America. Are you scared?" Canada asked him noticing his strange behavior.  
"No, but it's a little…Hey where is everyone?" America asked finally noticing it was just them three.  
"Um…They said they would leave the first floor to us, and then they went right up to the second floor." Russia told him.  
"Hmm…Then well…" America tried to say.

They all hear a loud door bang. All three look up just in time to see the Monster run down the hall to attack them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

France England and China are in the main hall of the second floor.

"It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?" France asked them.  
"Y-Yeah but…Um, can we go now?" England asked nervously.  
"What's the matter, England? Are you scared?" France teased.  
"O-Of course not, you idiot! That's not it! It's just that this place is sort of…" England trailed off.  
"Haa…It's silly. There are no ghosts here or anything. You can go back." China told him. Then he starts to walk down the lower right hall.  
"Hey, hey are you going to take a look around on your own?" France asked China.  
"I'll just take a peek into this room over here. It smells a little bad." China said waving his hand in front of his face.  
"What? Isn't that a little risky? Hey, w-wait!" England calls after China following him. France follows as well.

All three are in front of the door. They are unaware that the Axis Powers are on the other side.

"I can't help but have a very unpleasant feeling about this place…" France tells them. "You've been really quiet for a while now. What's wrong? Is there something strange here?" France asked England noticing him not saying anything.  
"…No…There's nothing…or no one at all." England tried to explain.  
"Russia and the others are on the first floor." China tells him.  
"Yes, I know that. When I said there's no one here at all, I meant…How should I put it? It fells…as though everything has been…consumed…" England tried to tell but trailed off.  
"You mean you can't see the usual illusions? If even illusions have been consumed, maybe we really should keep out." France stated.  
"I agree. In that case, I'll go and take a look upstairs. What are you going to do, Opium?" China asked England.  
"I don't really want to stay on this floor. I'll go upstairs, too." England told them.  
"Thirty minutes should be enough. Don't fall asleep on us France." England warned him.  
"You can trust me~ Well, see you later." France said as he started to walk down the lower left hall.  
"Are you going to start from that room over there?" China asked France.  
"Oui~ That room is bad news, isn't it? I'll leave it for later!" France simply said.  
"Let's go, quickly. If we make America wait, he won't shut up about it." England said remembering how America is.  
"You look pale. You really hate it here, don't you?" China asked noticing how bad England looked.  
"…I never thought I would envy people who couldn't 'See' so much." England mumbled to himself.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you." China asked him.  
"Nothing." England said changing the subject.

They both walk all the way up to the fourth floor. They go into the room with the large chair and see MochiMerica.

"What's that…thing?" England asked.  
"I don't think it's very important for now. Let's leave it alone." China tells him. They both walk over to the chair.  
"Oh! That's…" England tried to say but was cut off by China.  
"What a creepy chair. It looks like a cursed chair I saw somewhere…" China said remembering.  
"…Well, we've come all the way to the fourth floor, but…everything looks pretty normal. The air is terrible, though." England complained still uneasy.  
"The bad feeling still isn't gone. Let's go back to France and go home!" China demanded.  
"Yeah, well, lets-" England was silenced by gunshots from the lower floors. "That sound…"He trailed.  
"Is it the sound of America's pistol? He fired a lot." China stated.  
"That means something must have happened, right?" England asked worried.  
"In a place like this? Don't you think he just fell for Russia's provocation?" China tried to reason.  
"Oh, well. They do get carried away when they mess around with each other…" England realized.  
"No…I feel like it's something different from messing around…Anyway, let's join France and go take a look." China said.  
"Pfffff…If you insist!" England said reluctantly following him down to the second floor to France and waited.  
"Fifteen minutes…Isn't France coming?" England asked China his patience wearing thin.  
"What's the meaning of this? It shouldn't take this long to see the second floor." China wondered aloud.  
"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went downstairs?" England suggested.  
"…Well, he certainly get's bored easily. I'll check the rooms on the second floor to make sure we didn't miss each other. You wait here!" He told England.  
"Yeah, or else we might miss each other again." He agreed.

China went down to the lower right hall and entered the room that he said smelled bad. He walks up to the fireplace.

"Burnt firewood…" He says to himself. "So this is the source of the bad smell…Huh?" China sees what's in the fireplace and backs away in shock. "These are-No doubt about it…It's Japan's clothes. Wh-why are they covered in blood like this…?" He asks himself panicked. "There are…remains of several things in the fireplace. But I can't tell what got burnt." He ran out of the room and back to England.  
"Well? Did you find him?" England asked then saw how panicked and silent China was. "You-you look frightfully pale! Wh-what have you got there?" He asked seeing China holding the cloth.  
"It's…it's Japan's clothes…Half of it got burnt though…" China said panicked and breathless."This is…blood…right? Wait, did you say they're Japan's clothes? You mean they-" Halfway through inquiring China interrupted him.  
"This place is dangerous! But if Japan is here, it's a different matter! I'll look for him and then go home!" China yelled out.  
"C-Calm down, I say! Try thinking about this rationally!" He tried to reason. "Why would Japan come here? Listen, we only came down here because we went along with America's idiotic story and had nothing better to do, right?" England asked.  
"That's why this is so weird!" China stated.  
"You said it yourself, didn't you?" He asked China. "You sent that message to Japan when you talked to him about it at the meeting place, he said, 'I'll see what I can do', which is what he says when he doesn't want to do something, so he didn't come." England continued to explain. "And when we got into the mansion, you sent him a message saying, 'We're here', and he replied 'Be careful', only once. But he sent that from the meeting place!" He finished.  
"Oh…" Was all China could say.  
"Just think about it. He's at the meeting place right now! He couldn't possibly have got here before us." England told him reassuringly.  
"Th-Then what is this?!" China held up the fabric. "These are the same clothes that Japan was wearing today! Why would the same clothes be burning in the fireplace?!" He asked.  
"Well…" England tried to come up with an answer.  
"France is missing, too. America was shooting at something. This place is too weird! I'll go talk to the others about it." China stated.  
"All right. Anyway, let's go back. The chances that these belong to Japan-well, we can't be sure of anything yet." England told him.

England joined China as they walked back downstairs. They both search and find the kitchen with Russia and Canada trapped by the Monster.

"Aargh! What the-! Uh? Huh?" England couldn't make sense he was so shocked.  
"The…Wha…What the hell is that monster!?" China managed to yell.  
"Ah, you two sure took your time, didn't you? As you can see, we're in the middle of an assault." Russia pointed out.  
"Y-you two…b-b-better run-" Canada stuttered frightfully as the Monster runs and attacks Russia. "R…Russia!" H said loudly worried.  
"…That hurt. The water pipes in this place really are no good at all. Good thing I one of my own!" Russia said proudly holding up his water pipe.  
"I-It's no use! Even if it's yours, it's just a tap." Canada told Russia. They see Russia's pipe turn sharp and it backs away a bit as Russia fights it.  
"Huuuuuuuh!? How come the pipe turned into a sword!?" China asked surprised.  
"Ahah. Actually, this is a sword cane, I had asked Japan to make it for me! It's really sharp, isn't it? Russia explained then fought the Monster again.  
"Woeeeeh! That's nasty!" China commented.  
"But it didn't cause any damage at all…" Canada realized.  
"L-Let's give them reinforcements!" England told China.  
"Aru right!" China agreed as they both leaped in to help but couldn't fend it off.  
"Ts…Aah…Haa…" Canada tried to talk breathlessly.  
"Aww, too bad. It didn't work at all." Russia said disappointed.  
"England, why aren't you doing anything useful!?" China demanded of England.  
"No, er…sorry. This place itself is blocking my magic; it looks like I can only use a small part of it…" England told them.  
"What a troublesome place! I have no strength left…" China said tiredly.  
"Er, wait as-" England tried to say panicked as the Monster rushed at him but before either could do anything Japan ran it and fought it back.  
"I won't let you lay a hand on my friends." Japan said.  
"EH! J-Japan?!" England said in shock.  
"Now everyone is together. How ever, I'll ask you to wait a little before we can talk." Japan told everyone.  
"Japan! So you did come here!" China said aloud.  
"You are alright, I suppose? Excuse me while I deal with this Thing then." Japan said as he prepared to attack again.  
"B-But it's awfully strong…" Canada warned him.  
"We'll help?" Russia offered.  
"No need to worry…" Japan assured them. "It really did a number on you, didn't it? Allow me to pay it back in kind for injuries you sustained. This is quite a convenient opponent for me to unleash my wrath on!" Japan yelled out as he attacked the Monster. He defeated it and it disappeared.  
"Wow. Heh looks just like Canada now." Russia remarked.  
"Just say it disappeared, will you?" Canada asked in a soft voice.  
"Can you get up England?" Japan asked him concerned.  
"Y-Yeah. Anyway, Japan, have you fought that monster before? It wasn't the first time…was it?" England asked Japan.  
"What? What are you talking about? You have fought it before, too, haven't you? You got here first, after all." Japan told him.  
"We haven't been here for even an hour. And you…weren't even supposed to be here yet." China said to Japan.  
"That's true! When you put it that way. I mean, China sent Japan a message and Japan replied from the meeting place right?" Russia asked.  
"Yes, and then Italy started that he wanted to come, too, so Germany, Prussia, and I came with him…but…" Japan tried to explain but trailed off.  
"What? But it takes three hours to come here from the meeting place. We really have been here for only about an hour. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Canada asked confused.  
"…There are many things we need to talk about. First of all, let's go to the second floor. I know of a safe room there." Japan told them.  
"W-Wait a minute! What about this then?!" China held up the burnt fabric. "What's with these clothes of yours?! They're covered in blood!" China asked Japan worried.  
"Oh. Those are the clothes I threw in the fireplace. Why do you have them?" Japan asked.  
"I found them when I went to that room! Aren't you…hurt…?" China asked quietly concerned.  
"Um, that's…tomato." Japan embarrassingly said.  
"…Huh?" China asked confused.  
"I'm fine; I'm not hurt at all. Now, let's join Germany and Italy and I'll explain the situation to you." Japan told them simply.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After leading them to the safe room Japan leaves to Germany's room and goes up to Italy and Germany who is again behind the iron door.

"What? So everyone is here! Let's go back to the fireplace room then! Some are missing, but we'll have an emergency meeting now." Italy told them after Japan explained what happened.  
"Germany if you're ready, let's go. They can't wait." Japan said to Germany who is still behind the door.  
"Understood." Germany said before coming out. "Sorry for making you wait." He apologized.  
"Ve~ Are you okay now? Do you want to go in there again?" Italy asked him.  
"No, it's okay. And I probably wont come back here, or rather, I hope I won't." Germany said to them.  
"Really? I hope so. Now, let's hurry up. We can't take our time here. We need to talk to them as soon as possible." Japan told them urgently.  
"You haven't found my brother, have you…?" Germany asked quietly.  
"…No." Japan confessed.  
"I-it'll be okay! Cheer up, Germany! If you're like that, we'll never find Prussia!" Italy tried to get Germany to change his mood.  
"You're right. Sorry." Germany apologized again.  
"Come on, they're waiting for us." Japan told them as they left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They meet up with everyone else in the fireplace room.

"Sorry for making you wait. Now, without further ado, I'll explain our situation." Japan told everyone. "First, as you know, I received a message from China saying that you had arrived here, and Italy thought it would be interesting and wanted to come as well. So Germany, Italy, Prussia, and I came here. First, I went to take a look around, but in the meantime, that monster you saw before appeared and attacked them." Japan explained.  
"W-were you all right after that?" England asked concerned.  
"Yeah, somehow. For better or worse, it seemed to be targeting me, and I'm good at running away, so I got to escape." Italy told them proudly.  
"You got away?! That's amazing…" China said in awe.  
"Eventually, while we didn't know the true nature of that Thing, we all got together again and spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had a key to it." Japan continued to explain.  
"The night…" Russia trailed off confused.  
"Th-that really is odd…I mean, we-oh , I'm sorry. Please go on." Canada told Japan having second thoughts.  
"We've run out of firewood. Can I burn this wooden box?" Italy asked Germany holding up the box he had saved earlier."Yes, let's burn anything that can be used as fuel." Germany told him.  
"We decided that one of us should keep watch and Prussia kindly took up this duty, but maybe because of our sense of security, the three of us fell into a deep sleep…" Japan continued. "When we woke up…Prussia was gone. There were blood stains in the hallway, so I followed the trail, but…eventually…" He trailed.  
"The trailed ended…" Russia said.  
"We tried looking for him, but we didn't want to lose anybody else, so Germany and I stood by. And then, Japan found you guys, right?" Italy said.  
"Yes, and that's what happened to us. But…I thought for that America and France would be here, too?" Japan questioned.  
"Yeah, the six of us came here on America's suggestion and split up into two groups. China, France and I went to check out the second floor, while America, Russia and Canada looked around the first floor." England told their story.  
"We had a bad feeling while we were on the second floor, so Opium and I went to check out the third and fourth floor. When we finished looking and came down to the second floor, France was gone and I found Japan's burnt clothes in this room, and I wondered what had happened." China explained to them.  
"We came back to the first floor and found Russia and Canada fighting that Thing. That bastard disappeared the first chance it got." England spoke with rage.  
"Really? Um, I vaguely noticed it when I was fighting it, but that strange creature…" Japan trailed off in thought.  
"It resembles a friend of America's, doesn't it?" Germany finished for him.  
"That's right! I noticed it the moment I saw it! That's definitely it! Um…it's name was…" China tried to think.  
"To…Tommy? Wasn't it?" Germany guessed.  
"You're mistaken." Canada spoke up.  
"Huh?" England asked.  
"…That's not Tony." Canada told them.  
"When we were talking about going through the first floor, the Thing appeared, too. But the moment I saw it, I realized it was that friend America had introduced to us before." Russia said.  
"Y-yes. Are we mistaken? We concluded that it was America's friend and felt more at ease in our search…" Japan spoke.  
"I live close to America and I've and I've met Tony several times. I suppose they do look alike. But even so…he would never attack America." Canada confirmed.  
"Attacked-What? It had attacked him?!" China asked shocked.  
"It was only one hit. America was thrown against the wall, but he was still conscious somehow and began shooting at it. It had no effect at all, though…We thought it was America's friend at first, but when it suddenly attacked America seemed to fight for real…We realized that we were probably wrong." Canada explained.  
"So that's why we heard shooting!" England suddenly understood.  
"We had no idea what to do. He was getting cornered, and when we tried to do something about it, he yelled at us to get away." Russia told them.  
"I think he…wanted to handle it on his own. But it was strong even for the three of us, so we decided to get away from him. I couldn't find it, though…I lowered my guard for one moment and was knocked out. When I came to, both that creature and America were…gone." Canada explained. "I-I'm sorry, Russia for all the trouble I gave you…" He apologized.  
"No, you weren't a burden at all! It's pretty hard to fight while you protect someone~ But if you want to thank me, why don't you become one with Russia?" Russia gave a creepy smile. "Huhuh…Anyway, we wanted to help him, but we didn't know where he'd gone. We decided we might as well start looking in the kitchen, and then the Thing appeared again and China joined us. In other words, three people are missing. I think we should help them as soon as possible. America has nothing to do with it, so we can't feel safe. Rather, we should expect the worst." Russia told them truthfully.  
"Oh!" Italy let out surprised.  
"What's wrong?" Germany asked worried something was wrong.  
"There's something inside the burnt wooded box." Italy pointed out. "Just a second. Um…" He said as he reached for it.  
"Be careful." Germany cautioned.  
"Uh-huh. Oops-Ow, hot!" Italy yelped out when he got burnt but held out what he got. "It's a key to some room!" He yelled out.  
"We got a new breach!" China said excitedly.  
"Finding a way out was our priority, but first we have to think of a way to rescue our friends If we are thorough in our search, I'm sure we'll find them. Those three are also tenacious people. They've got to be somewhere…" Japan said a bit hopeful.  
"Friends, huh…? Sounds interesting. I was caught by surprise before, but next time I meet the Thing, I'll have a lot to thank it for." Russia smiled even creepier.  
"Let's hurry. I don't want anyone dropping out." England said.  
"We'll, then, we'll split up into three groups, since we have so much to do. And no one can go alone. Each group should have at least two people." Japan planed.  
"Yeah, there are too many rooms. There are rooms we can open with a key, rooms we can't open, and rooms that we haven't checked out yet." Italy told them.  
"Yes. Now, about our unsynchronized watches…" Japan started to say but was cut off when the door started to bang and the Monster came in.  
"Eek! J…Japan…" Italy squeaked.  
"…So, it found us, after all. This room is no longer safe." Japan said solemnly.  
"Was it ever off limits! Shit! What are we going to do?!" England asked panicked.  
"My group will be in charge of dealing with the Thing. Germany, Italy, you will search for the room to open with the key." Japan said to them.  
"Then I'll fight with Japan!" China said proudly.  
"Can I join you? I really have to thank it for all the trouble~" Russia sang evilly.  
"There's a room that I want to investigate with Canada, so that's where we're heading. Italy, if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano." England told him.  
"Okay! B-be careful Japan." Italy said to Japan worried a bit. "Thank you." Japan said quietly. "Well then everyone…Good luck." He said looking determined but also hopeful. "Right now!" He yelled as he attacked the Monster giving to others an opportunity to get out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Canada and England are both in the piano room.

"Okay, we'll examine this room before the others get here." England said.  
"Alright. Um, first, this piano…" Canada gestured to it showing that the keys have colored numbers on them. "  
It has numbers, you see." He said.  
"I'm not sure what they're supposed to mean. Was there something we needed numbers for?" England asked.  
"No." Canada said.  
"Hmm…" England hummed as he walked away to check the bookcase along the wall.  
"Numbers…they must be a code for something. Something that uses numbers…Numbers…puzzles…security, too. So security breach…but this house isn't that high tech, so…a safe, or something…" Canada mumbled to himself.  
"Hey! The books in this room are nothing special, so wait here while I go to the next door. There are a lot of books there, so I'll leaf through them." England told Canada.  
"Oh, okay. Just be careful." Canada called out to him as he left. "Um…What was I thinking about again? I forgot it when I talked to England…" Canada said to himself as he walked to the other side of the piano. "First, the piano…God, America's always getting us into trouble. Why can't he be a little more considerate? I mean-" While he was ranting to himself he didn't notice the Monster come into the room. "Oh, is that you England? I'm sorry; I haven't looked here yet. Also! We were told not to do anything alone, remember? I'm coming with you this time." He turned around and saw the Monster. "Whoa! W-Wha-Wha-wha-what-" He quickly decided to use his invisibility and pretend to be a piano. 'Huh? Is it even…seeing…me? I am a piano…I am a piano…' He kept repeating the mantra in his head and the Monster never noticed him. "I…Eh…This…Dis…I…Azz…" He spoke in fear before fainting on the floor for a few minutes. 'I…I can't see anything…Anything but the dark…' Canada thought to himself.  
"Hey, Canada!" A voice called out and hand slapped him. "Wake up, you bloody wanker!" The voice yelled and slapped him again. "Open your eyes!" It demanded waking him up to see England above him looking worried.  
"Egh…Ha…uh?…Wh…whaz' happened?" Canada tried to ask while regaining his senses.  
"I don't know! I came back and you were on the floor near the piano, with maple syrup." England told him.  
"Ah…I…" Canada tried to explain.  
"You scared me! Did something happen!?" England asked me worried.  
"Ah…Hem…No…I can't remember very well but…since the flow of time is strange, you didn't run into it…run into…what? Ouch…My head hurts…I…I don't think that creature will be coming to this room for a while…That's all I'm going to say." Canada said giving up on trying to explain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry but this will be hiatus until summer its just too much work right now so whoever follows or reads this please be patient until then thank you


End file.
